


Kiss Practice

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: One day Levi's childhood best friend Eren suggests they should practice kissing.





	Kiss Practice

Levi hummed to himself as he saw Eren rush out of his house with his coat only half way on. They would have been late for school if Levi had not called him ten minutes ago and woken up the brown haired boy.

 

They had been friends ever since Eren's family moved next door when they both were six years old. They ended up going to the same kindergarten and became friends fast when they realized they lived so close. Levi could see into Eren's room from his window and vice versa.

 

Countless times had they used it as a way of communicating as kids. They had develop a code for things like, _I want to play so come over!_ or _I am not home_ by using different ornaments that they put on the window glass or sill.

 

They still sometimes used them but not as much as used to because they now had cell phones. They had been so excited when they first gotten them just at the end of elementary school. Oh the hours of playing mini games, trying to beat each others scores. Eren still favoured using the window message though. Especially when he was not home there was always a small yellow star on his window for Levi to see.

 

“I'm so sorry!” Eren exclaimed out of breath when he reached the front door of Levi's home.

 

“We'll still make it. We got Erwin's class first and you know he'll forgive you anything,” Levi said pushing his way past the other boy. Eren had somehow gotten into the good books of their English teacher Erwin Smith during their first year at middle school. Apparently Eren had a gift for writing interesting and astounding essays.

 

“Then why did I even have to get out of bed?” Eren groaned.

 

“He might accept your tardiness but not when you skip the whole class,” Levi commented, knowing Eren was fast on his heels.

 

“He just might!”

 

“Don't push your luck, Eren.”

 

The walk to school took them twenty minutes at least and they were going to be five minutes late. As soon as they reached the school, they broke into a sprint to get to the class.

 

Levi knocked on the classroom door before entering. “Sorry we are late. Eren forgot to set his alarm.”

 

Erwin, their teacher, nodded giving Levi a sympathetic smile. Then he spoke to Eren, “See that this doesn't happen again, Mr. Jaeger.”  

 

Eren scowled as he sat down next to Levi.

 

Rest of the day passed like any other. They went home with a pile of homework which this time around they ended up doing on Eren's bed.

 

Levi simply loved the damn bed. Eren had a double sized bed just because his parents had gotten a new one and they did not want to waste a good bed so they gave it to Eren. At that time they had taken in a girl named Mikasa who had gotten Eren's old single bed so all worked out pretty well in the end. Eren's parents were well off with Eren's father being a doctor but they still hated to spend money when they didn't need to.

 

Levi liked to spend night over at Eren's. They played games, watched movies and just laid around talking for hours never leaving the damn bed unless they went to eat. It was just not the bed but the way how Eren had six pillows and four blankets. Each of them unique as they had accumulated over the years from various sources. Nothing was new in Eren's room and it made the whole damn place so cozy.

 

On top of that Eren's clothes followed the same pattern. He had some sweaters that he had gotten from family friends and such. Levi never understood why they just didn't buy Eren new clothes more often. Somehow Eren's parents were involved in some sort of cloth trading ring or something because where on earth would they even get these used pieces anyways? Levi didn't think of it that much because the clothes might be a mismatch of everything ever but they were so Eren.

 

Besides Eren never seemed to be unhappy with the choice of clothing he had. The ball of sunshine was not bothered by something so trivial concerns like his clothes actually fitting him properly or looking fabulous. Nah, Eren wasn't like that. Eren liked comfort and warmth. That was what mattered.

 

Levi liked Eren's impulsive nature. Eren usually came up with most of the things they ended up doing. Silly games ever since they were kids. Eren had gotten him into trouble so many times and somehow they had managed to survive some pretty serious situations too. Now that Levi looked back on them he was even more grateful they had gotten away with most of the things they had come up with. Some things he would never repeat to others. No one would ever know how they had set up a fire on the front steps of Eren's family cabin and somehow managed to explain away the burn mark on the concrete slab.

 

No one had noticed how a few cans of beer had gone missing from the alcove at that same cabin when Eren's parents were away. They had been twelve at the time. They thought it had been fun. They had not gotten drunk because the beer had been the blandest one you could get. But it had been fun. They had hid into the garage, giggling and pretending to play some weird mechanic game, who knew, Levi couldn't remember anymore.

 

It had been many years ago.

 

They were now fifteen, going through their teenage years. Levi could not comprehend what was so awful about being a teenager? Of course they did silly things, they always had but he had a sense of responsibility too. More than once had Levi dragged Eren away from trouble.

 

This morning had been no different.

 

Yet, Eren always brought up new troubles every day.

 

“Say, Levi, have you thought of dating anyone?”

 

The question brought Levi's gaze away from his homework up to Eren's face briefly. “Not really.” He returned to write down the answer to the math problem he had been solving.

 

Eren hummed. “Why not?”

 

Levi paused, why indeed? “There's no one who interests me.”

 

Eren found this bit of surprising apparently. “No one at all? What about that girl who likes you so much?” Eren was referring to a girl who was same age as them but in a different class. Her name was Petra Ral.

 

Levi rolled his eyes. “I'm not interested in her. She's nice but..” He was not lying when he said that. Petra was nice. She was not hiding her crush all too well but that was not going to make Levi obliged to like her any more than he did.

 

“But?” Eren wanted him to elaborate.

 

“But what?” Levi looked at him again. How could Eren get hung up on something so trivial?

 

“Oh come on, she's not that bad. You could try dating her?”

 

“What are you, a pimp? And I didn't say she is bad in any way, I just don't like her in that way.”

 

“But what if--”

 

“Stop. I'm not going to date her just because you say so.”

 

“That's not what I'm saying,” Eren sounded apologetic. “Seriously, I just wanted to know if there was anyone you fancy.”

 

“And I said no. Matter solved.” Levi went back to his homework with full intentions of finishing it.

 

But of course there was something else Eren had to come up with. “Okay but have you ever thought of kissing someone?”

 

“Why would I think of kissing someone if I do not fancy anyone?” Levi made sure Eren heard from his tone of voice that he thought the question itself was stupid.

 

“You know, for future reference?”

 

Levi abandoned all hope for every finishing his homework. He let his pen fall on his textbook as he gave Eren an incredulous look. “What?” his voice was full of disbelief.

 

Eren cleared his throat. “I've been thinking what kissing feels like, you know? How is it supposed to be done and so on?”

 

“How am I supposed to know?”

 

“Exactly!” Eren exclaimed and he looked really hopeful for some reason. “So I was thinking that we could practice!” The way Eren said it with such a happy smile and enthusiasm made Levi feel sorry for him just a tiny bit.

 

“Practice? You mean you and me?”

 

“Yeah,” Eren said a bit uncertain. “I mean if you want to we could learn what's it like.”

 

“Are you afraid that some girl is going to be disappointed by your skills?”

 

“Kind of yeah,” Eren admitted sheepishly. When Levi smirked at him he exclaimed, “Hey, come on! Don't laugh at me. I'm insecure okay?”

 

“Out of all the stupid things you could come up with you get insecure about kissing?”

 

Eren pouted, knowing that he would be get his way if he pouted long enough.

 

“Oh my god, Eren, listen to yourself.”

 

“But, Levi.”

 

More pouting. Oh how Eren's lower lip was trembling.

 

“You gotta be kidding me.” Levi hung his head low, not being able to look at Eren and his pouting face. “I'm not going to kiss you, Eren,” his voice was muffled a little by his arms.

 

“But it's for practice. Just between you and me. I don't want it to be awkward when I kiss my first girlfriend.”

 

“Oh you planning on having one any time soon?” Levi teased him, taking a peek at his friend's face.

 

Eren blushed. “You know what I mean.”

 

“No I don't. Please explain to me Eren why I must be the one to practice with you? Don't you want to do it with someone you like instead?”

 

“But I do like you!” Eren argued until he realized what he actually said. “I mean I trust you. You are my best friend so of course I like you.”

 

“I would be concerned if you hated me instead.”

 

Eren looked at him for a while before poking his shoulder. “So? Are you in or what?”

 

“I really think you should ask a girl instead. Their lips are more lush,” he said with a slight disdain. He didn't really care for kissing girls.  

 

“But I trust _you_ the most.” Eren was not giving up on this, was he?

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

Eren perked up like he had just announced it was Christmas. “What was that?”

 

Levi sighed, leaning on his hand as he looked at Eren. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

“What?” Levi snorted. “I thought you had some sort of idea what you wanted to do?”

 

“I did say I wanted to practice! I don't know how it works.”

 

Levi shook his head. “You are hopeless you know that?”

 

“That is why I need your help,” Eren said biting his lower lip.

 

Levi looked at Eren's lips and found them pretty normal looking, nothing special. His own instead were thin compared to Eren's. Would kissing him be any good?

 

Eren shifted a bit closer. “Can I?”

 

“Go ahead,” Levi answered with no expectations whatsoever. It wouldn't feel like anything, right?

 

Eren leaned in and pushed his lips against Levi's softly and briefly. He hadn't add much pressure into the kiss.

 

The angle was awkward and the kiss had been too plain in Levi's opinion. “I think it's more like this,” Levi whispered and kissed Eren in return, shifting into a better position before parting his lips slightly to meet Eren's in a tender kiss.

 

Eren kissed him back the same way and learned quickly, massaging his lips against Levi's in a similar way. Eren pulled away. “What that any good?”

 

“Not too bad but I guess it could be better.” His chest felt warm. His lips were tingling pleasantly but didn't know what it meant. He shifted again to be more comfortable while leaning on his elbows.

 

“Hmm.” Eren leaned in again, brushing his lips against Levi's. He parted his lips and let his tongue touch Levi's lower lip.

 

Levi pulled back immediately. “Eew, no tongue please.”

 

“Sorry,” Eren apologized quickly before kissing Levi again. His hand came up to behind Levi's head to keep him still.

 

It was beyond ridiculous how Levi felt aroused by the tender way Eren's fingers tread through his hair while cradling his neck. He was not supposed to feel this way with Eren, right? Or was it because he liked to be touched like this?

 

“Argh, my neck hurts. Lie down on your back,” Eren said and shoved gently on Levi's shoulder.

 

“No.” There was no way he was going to roll over now. His arousal was not visible yet but it might be if Eren found some other ways that excited him. He didn't want to take the risk of Eren misunderstanding his reaction. “I think that was enough.”

 

“But we just started!”

 

“We have homework to finish.”

 

“So it was that bad, huh?” There was a look of rejection in Eren's eyes.

 

Levi cursed under his breath how Eren always managed to make him feel guilty for such a small things. “No, it was fine as far as I know anything about kisses.”

 

“So how was it for you?”

 

“I just told you. It was fine.”

 

“But like how fine? Was there something that felt bad or?”

 

Levi sighed. “God I hate you sometimes.”

 

“What? I want to practice some more.”

 

“Homework first.”

 

“So after?”

 

“Yeah yeah after,” Levi promised and so began their kissing practice which they continued to have for two months almost every day after school. They would share ideas and thoughts and eventually Levi did allow tongues into the equation.

 

“Should we film it?” Had been one of Eren's most brilliant ideas, not.

 

Levi shot him down with a very logical conclusion, “I'm not taking the risk of your mum finding that video.”

 

“But how will we know if it looks like anything that it is supposed to?” Eren asked with such a innocence that it reminded Levi of a puppy.

 

“I wasn't aware it had to look like something to the outside? Who the hell is going to watch you make out with anyone?”

 

Eren wasn’t deterred by Levi’s words but took it down a notch. “Okay, I just wanted to see what it looks like.”

 

Levi sighed, laying down on Eren’s bed. “I don’t.” Seeing himself kissing Eren would be outright weird. “I think you have gotten enough practice anyway.”

 

“No!” Eren cried out dramatically, slumping next to Levi. He buried his face against Levi’s belly. “You can’t abandon me!” he exclaimed looking at Levi with puppy eyes.

 

Levi snorted. “You are not going to die without kissing me.” He threaded his fingers into Eren’s hair. He had always liked the softness of those brown locks.

 

“I just might!” Eren huffed.

 

That was a joke, right? Levi swallowed hard when they fell into silence. Eren kept his gaze on Levi, looking straight into his eyes. Levi’s fingers came to an halt and he withdrew his hand away. “Hah, funny,” Levi said awkwardly.

 

“It was not a joke.”

 

That statement opened the floodgates of emotions that Levi had tried to keep at bay for over a month. “You don’t mean that,” Levi whispered, looking away from Eren. He had developed a crush on Eren. If someone had told him three months ago that he would fall for his best friend Levi would have laughed at their face. He loved Eren but now it had turned into a romantic type.

 

Sometimes during their kissing practice Levi had forgotten that it was just practice, not real intimacy between lovers.

 

Eren crawled on top of Levi, trapping his best friend under him effectively. Levi had very few options where to look when Eren’s face was inches away from his.

 

“You’re heavy,” Levi opted to say, trying to keep things light. He pressed his hands against Eren’s chest.

 

But Eren didn’t take his complaint seriously. “I like you.”

 

“We are best friends for a reason,” Levi replied with a roll of his eyes. His words lacked the usual bite, though.

 

“Levi...” Eren whined.

 

“What?” he snapped his face towards Eren’s and that earned a kiss from Eren. A shiver went through Levi’s body. It felt right to kiss Eren as it always had but this time there was the knowledge that Eren might feel the same.

 

“I really like you,” Eren whispered against Levi’s lips and kissed him again.

 

Instead of pushing Eren away, Levi hands grabbed hold of Eren’s shirt as if trying to pull him closer which was ridiculous effort because Eren was already as close as possible.

 

Levi relaxed, let himself feel the warmth that spread in his chest. After several more kisses Levi got the chance to say, “If you are pulling my leg I will kick your ass.”

 

Eren laughed. “Never,” he answered, his eyes glued to Levi’s lips.

 

Levi did not stop him when he was kissed once again. Levi was enjoying the make out session a lot more than any of the previous ones. Having Eren pressed against him, kissing him, telling him that he liked him was all too good to be true.

 

But Levi trusted Eren when he told him he liked Levi. Eren’s kisses were getting more passionate, they were both getting more into it. Then Eren pushed his hand under Levi’s shirt.

 

Levi reacted immediately. “Whoa! Wait a minute.” Levi pushed against Eren’s chest.

 

Eren took his hand from under Levi’s shirt and apologised sheepishly, “Sorry.”

 

“Little too fast,” Levi reprimanded him.

 

Eren rested his forehead against Levi’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’ve waited for so long to tell you how I feel.”

 

That really caught Levi’s attention. “How long then?”

 

“Well it wasn’t a random idea to have kiss practice,” Eren confessed.

 

“What? But weren’t you going to ask some girl out?”

 

“No, I just wanted to kiss you.” Eren blushed, his cheeks flaming because it was embarrassing to admit what he had done. “I am surprised you went with it.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes, placing his hand behind Eren’s head, gently running his fingers into his hair. “You… I should have known.”

 

“Forgive me?” Eren asked, peeking at Levi.

 

Levi huffed, “Of course, you idiot.” He couldn’t help but smile at the brown haired boy.

 

Eren grinned and dived into another kiss. “You still want to stop the practice?” Eren asked after a few more kisses.

 

“Hmm, let me think?” Levi mockingly pretended to think about it. “How about no.”

 

Eren giggled, continuing to make out with his new boyfriend.

 

“Get off,” Levi pushed at him. “Roll over,” he added when Eren was reluctant to move.

 

As soon as Eren was on his back, Levi straddled his waist. “This certainly changes things,” he commented, cocking his head to the side.

 

“What does?”

 

“Being together. I mean I hope you meant that we are together now?”

 

“Of course we are,” Eren said hurriedly. “I mean do you want to be my boyfriend?”

 

Levi didn’t answer right away just to make Eren squirm a little. “Yeah.”

 

Eren’s face broke into a grin that lit up the room. “Yes! Yes!” Eren chanted, looking up to the ceiling with that stupid grin on his face.

 

“You are far too happy about this.”

 

“No way, I’ve waited for this so long.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow at him. “Longer than two months?”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Eren sat up, looping his arms around Eren’s waist. “I’ve had a crush on you since we met.”

 

“As if..” Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck, looking at him.

 

“I’m not lying. Of course at first I thought that I liked you only as a friend but last year I finally realised that I wanted more than just basic friendship. But I didn’t do anything about it ‘cause you were my best friend and we already spent so much time together and I didn’t want to make it weird.”

 

“But then you asked me to kiss you on regular basis.”

 

Eren smirked. “Yeah well it was a foolish plan but it worked!”

 

“Indeed,” Levi replied and gave Eren a peck on the lips. “Come on,” he said trying to get up from Eren’s lap. “We got homework to do.”

 

“No!” Eren cried out. “Let’s make out some more.” His arms still around Levi.

 

“Enough kissing for today.”

 

“Noooo..” Eren whined, not letting Levi get away from him.

 

Levi sighed. “Okay but homework first.”

 

Eren didn’t look so happy about it.

 

“We can kiss all you want once we are done with the homework,” Levi promised, trying to reach a compromise with his whiny boyfriend.

 

“Okay,” Eren reluctantly agreed. “But you are staying the night.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

Eren smirked at him. “Yeah.”

 

“Alright, casanova, get your books out.”

 

Levi shook his head as he laid his own books across the bed where Eren joined him right next to him. “You are hopeless,” Levi commented with a smile when Eren couldn’t help himself from kissing Levi on the shoulder once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
